HP Goes 2 Hollywood!
by Makubexs-lover
Summary: The trio along with some unexpected people gets the chance to experience the life of HOLLYWOOD! While Dan and the other's...stuck on Hogwarts! Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…just a couple of OCs I made for the fic…please no flames. This is my 1st parody fic…) pliz…

**HP Goes 2 Hollywood**

**Chapter 1: WEIRD!**

**8-8-8**

"Great! For Merlin's sake…where the hell are we!" the blonde Slytherin exclaimed. "This is just great! We're in a place we don't even know!"

Hermione turned to Draco and frowned "If you want to go home Malfoy then I suggest you shut up!" Hermione retorted.

Draco glared at her "This is all your fault, mud blood." Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle "Darn that Transfiguration teacher! If she hadn't placed me at the same group with Potter and Mud blood…then I would still be there at the Wizarding world."

Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes. "Seriously Malfoy, when will you stop whining?" Hermione said.

Draco glared at her even more "You better find a way to get us out of this mess, Granger!"

Pansy rolled her eyes too "I suggest Draco…if you want to go back home then just follow Saint Potter and Granger."

Draco turned to Pansy "Don't tell me you're on THEIR side, Parkinson."

"I'm not…I'm just sick and tired of hearing you whine. I mean seriously, you've been blabbing your mouth for the past hour. Don't you think it's rather enough?"

Draco finally shut up after hearing it from his fellow Slytherin.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed.

Pansy turned to Hermione "So where are we?" she asked

"I think we're at California." Hermione answered "As much as I hate it, I haven't explored the whole of the muggle world yet." Hermione said "I'm just pretty familiar with this place."

Harry was busy looking around. It was fabulous. The whole place was just fabulous. "I wish I lived here."

Hermione and Pansy turned to Harry "What?" they chorused.

Harry smiled "I wish I lived here...this place is cool."

Ron did his usual expression again "If I were to choose where I'd live…I'd choose Egypt…its cooler there."

Harry shrugged "As for me, your so called California is an ideal place for me t olive with my family."

Blaise butted in "Oh Harry! You mean our kids!"

Harry looked disgusted "Get away from me, Zabini!"

Blaise didn't look hurt as a matter of fact she looked happy "Oh come on, that's the first stage of love…denial!"

Hermione and Pansy couldn't help but roll their eyes.

Then suddenly a crew walked towards them. "There you are. We've been looking all over for all of you!" a guy said holding an organizer. "You're all late for you schedules! Especially you Daniel…I'm so disappointed with you. I told you to stay in your apartment."

Harry looked at the guy questioningly "Who are you?"

"Oh don't you play a prank on me again Mr. Radcliffe." The guy said pulling Harry by the arm. "Let's go…you're late for your daily schedule."

More of them came pulling each on of them by the arms and…was saying the same things as the weird guy.

**8-8-8 (Harry…I mean Daniel's apartment)**

"Don't you ever do that AGAIN!" the guy exclaimed. "As your manger and as your second parent…I should care" he said "What if something bad happens to you! Gods I don't know what I'd do!"

Harry kept silent…he didn't know what the guy was talking about. From the Mr. Radcliffe to the 'stay in your apartment'. This was really confusing all of them.

"Well…say something…your ashamed of what you did aren't you?"

Harry kept silent…still.

The manager sighed and shook his head. "Shame on you," he said then walked away.

Harry looked at his side and saw a picture. He never remembered taking a picture with Hermione and Ron wearing muggle clothes. He never even knew he took a picture with Oliver Wood.

This was getting weirder for Harry. He looked around and saw more pictures. What! A picture with Parkinson! A picture with Malfoy! This is not Harry Potter.

'They must've made a clone of me' Harry thought with disgust. 'How could they!'

**8-8-8 (At Emma's Apartment)**

"Don't you think you should be ashamed of what you did!" the lady exclaimed at Herm.

Hermione frowned "Could you please stop shouting at me? I don't even know who you are!"

The lady looked insulted "You don't pay me to not care for you, Ms. Watson!" She shouted even more "I am you manager! It's so impossible for you not to know me."

"Firstly, I don't pay anyone to care for me…secondly, I don't have a manger!"

"Stop pretending! I hate it when you guys do that!"

Hermione hated her! She was a screaming banshee "Shut it lady!"

The lady shut up "So this is how you want it…then you're grounded. You are to stay at your apartment for all times until you learn your lesson."

Hermione shook her head "I study okay…I'm bound to learn them."

The lady was revolted. She walked out of the room leaving Hermione alone.

**8-8-8 (Tom's Apartment)**

"Tom, when did you learn how to disobey me?" his manger asked.

Draco glared at the guy "What the hell are you talking about!" he asked with much irritation in his voice.

"Oh I know you know what I'm talking about!"

Draco finally blew up "STOP SHOUTING AT ME!"

His manager looked furious "Are you using a tone on me?" 'His' manager exclaimed as well.

Draco felt his blood rise up to his head. No one, as in no one has made him this angry all his life. Not even Saint Potter. Draco was surely going Avada this guy. If it was allowed by the ministry.

"Well, you want to say something?" 'His' manager asked calmly this time.

Draco rolled his eyes "Whatever, just…leave me alone you unknown man."

"Don't you call me an unknown man, Tom"

Draco glared at the guy "What do you except me to call you? Father?" Draco mocked.

"I don't know what's happened to you." The guy said that added to Draco's anger.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with you either, mud blood."

The manager frowned "Are you taking Draco's part too seriously, Tom?" he asked.

Draco stood up "What do you mean 'Draco's part'?" he asked "I am Draco!"

"You're not Draco Malfoy! You're Thomas Andrew Felton but better known as Tom Felton!" he argued.

"You! You don't know who I am! I'm Draco Malfoy! Have you completely lost your sanity boy!"

"Don't you argue with me Thomas!"

"For the last time! I AM NOT TOM! I AM DRACO MALFOY! The Malfoy heir!" Draco continued to argue.

"Heir? Are you kidding me Mr. Felton!" He shouted "This is no use!" He said hen left the room.

Draco wanted to break this guy's skull! He was so annoying! "This is weird." Malfoy mumbled to himself.

**8-8-8**

**AN: Thanks for reading the 1st chapter! Please read and review…please no flames only constructive criticism! Please please please! Thanks again pplz! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…just a couple of OCs I made for the fic…please no flames. This is my 1st parody fic…) pliz…

**HP Goes 2 Hollywood**

**Chapter 2: Confusing Encounters **

**8-8-8**

Daniel opened his eyes. He felt a throbbing pain on his head. He felt wetness on his back and pain with it as well. As he remembered…they were running away from their apartments and then the next thing he knew…he was feeling this pain on his head and on his back.

He was sure he was lying down. He could feel his whole body at rest. 'Smells like fresh grass to me,' he thought 'Ouch…I think I damaged my legs' he thought as he helped himself up.

He looked around and was completely in shock when he found himself in the 'set' of the Hogwarts grounds "I never knew they brought me here as punishment." He said spotting Emma, Rupert, Tom, Joshua (Goyle's actor), Jamie (Crabbe's actor) and Genevieve (Pansy's actress at HP 3 but I like to keep her as a Pansy) wandering by themselves.

"Hey guys!" Daniel called as he caught up with them. "You didn't even bother to wake me up in the middle of this wet set!" He snapped "Don't tell me you still remember the prank I pulled on you, Tom."

Emma rolled her eyes "Firstly, we're not on the set, secondly, we tried waking you up but you were too cozy."

Daniel frowned in defeat "Whatever, Emz. Just make sure nothing…I mean nothing happens to my legs. It's more precious than your life."

Emma shrugged "Sure…fine. But 1st before we think about your self proclaimed 'legs of the world' we should think about where we are RIGHT NOW!"

"Ms. Granger!" A man's voice called.

Emma and the others couldn't help but turn to the person. "Mr. Rickman! Thank God you're here" Emma said running towards 'Allan Rickman'

Daniel moved closer to Tom "His hair looks greasy and he looks kinda rugged to me, I don't think that's Allan." He whispered to Tom.

Tom slightly nodded "Yeah…look at him. He looks a bit crankier and grumpier." He whispered back.

Snape looked disgusted with 'Hermione' (Emma) "What are you talking about, Ms. Granger?" He asked hesitantly "I have all the reasons to punish you and your little friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Emma raised a brow on Snape "Punish? When did you learn punishing us? And plus, the shooting's over. You can get rid of those Snape costumes now."

Snape in the other hand was clearly confused and irritated at the same time "Snape costume?" he asked "What do you think of me Ms. Granger? A Halloween character? You think I'm scary?" He asked with irritation in his voice.

Emma shook her head "Allan, why do you keep calling me Ms. Granger? For the last time, shooting's finally over!"

"Shooting? Have you been performing spells?" Snape asked in rage.

Emma looked confused "You know…you're confusing me."

Snape frowned as he always did "You want to play games ha. Then yourself along with your friends Potter and Weasley for a week of detention."

"Detention? I can't have detention! A set is not a school! It's not applicable to give us detention when we're not even studying!"

"Not in school! First reason to give you detention, you and your friends are out here while classes are going on, secondly, you've been that miss-know-it-all again! And lastly because I want to give you detention." Snape frowned "And this is NOT A SET! This happens to be Hogwarts…whatever set you're talking about Ms. Granger is out of this world. Well I'll tell you one set…set yourself for detention!"

"Miss-know-it-all? I never even—

"Save it for detention, Ms. Granger." He cut her sentence. Then looked closely at the people behind Emma. "Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Crabbe? And Mr. Goyle?"

Tom forced a smile "Um…hi?"

Snape walked towards 'Draco' "Don't tell me you're one of them."

Tom looked at Daniel in confusion "Mr. I'm not quite sure if I'm the person you're looking for."

Snape looked at Daniel "What have you done, Mr. Potter!" he asked obviously angry.

Daniel shook his head with a shrug "Let me tell you something, I'm not even sure who you are so quit accusing me of something I didn't do."

"Feisty tongue you've got there, Mr. Potter. Double the detention for you."

Daniel rolled his eyes "Wait till my manager hears about this! I'll make sure you get well punished for this Allan."

"Allan? Very nice of you to give me a special name Potter." Snape said in sarcasm "Now! Run along to your classes!" He shouted.

"Sheesh, what classes are you talking about? Are you insane?" Genevieve butted in. "Sorry but we're actors and actresses not…students."

Snape turned to 'Pansy' "Ms. Parkinson? What are you saying?"

"I'm not Ms. Parkinson…I'm born as a Gaunt." She said "But thanks anyway for thinking I'm a walking big disease." Genevieve could only joke.

Daniel laughed "Yeah…Parkinson's Disease!"

Snape turned to Daniel in rage "You have no right to call anyone a disease, Mr. Potter. So triple your detention and bring your friends with you as well."

Daniel looked at his friends "Let's give this guy a chance. Let's go guys," He said dragging along Draco (Tom), Goyle (Joshua), Crabbe (Jamie), and Genevieve (pansy) along with Emma and Rupert.

"How do you think you're bringing?" Snape asked.

Daniel looked back "My friends,"

Snape raised a brow "Since when did Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson become your friends?"

"Ever since they started shooting Harry Potter series." Daniel continued to answer.

"Daniel, I think we should just stop answering back to this guy, he's crazy." Tom whispered to Dan's ear.

Snape looked at 'Draco' "Crazy? Thanks Mr. Malfoy. I can't believe I'm saying this…you just earned yourself a detention with Mr. Potter…along with your friends as well." He said looking at 'Pansy', 'Crabbe', and 'Goyle.'

They all just gave him a shrug and walked on. As a cast of HP…they surely knew where their classrooms are. But instead of going to 'class' they wandered around. "The man said this IS Hogwarts." Dan opened the topic.

Tom nodded while walking "I never knew Allan could blow us off just like that."

Jamie had to agree. "Yeah…just so weird how he changed in a day."

"What can I say? Magic." Joshua said with a smile.

Rupert touched the cold walls "This is really getting weirder. Who's the next one? Ms. Maggie? (McGonagall's actor), Mr. Gambon? (Dumbledore's actor)"

"Who knows Rupz." Emma said "They might just be playing some kind of tricks with us. Maybe they learned that we almost snuck out of our apartments…and unfortunately fell over the subway stairs." Emma ended.

Daniel and the other shrugged "Sure…this may be a little punishment."

"Little! This is over the walls!" Genevieve commented.

"Ms. Parkinson!" Now…a lady's voice called.

They all turned to see who it was. "Ms. Maggie?" They all chorused.

"All of you…what are you doing out here while classes are on going!" She asked in rage seeing them out.

"Game's over…quit it." Dan said without even looking at her.

"Game? Quit! What are you talking about Mr. Potter!" McGonagall asked furiously.

Daniel bit his lower lip "You mean…we're not playing any game?"

Emma elbowed her "We're truly sorry, Ms. McGonagall?"

Dan looked at Emma in question "Ms. McGonagall?" he asked "You mean she's not yet married?"

Tom had no choice but to pinch the living day light out of Dan. They could just play along to avoid more trouble with the co-actors and actresses. "Stop it…let's just play along to avoid major trouble." He whispered.

"If you kids don't want detention, you better get to your classes this instant."

Emma and the other nodded and walked hastily. "That was close." Dan said.

"Yeah…because of you Mr. Legs." Emma added in.

"Dan…just please if you don't have anything good to say…just don't say anything at all." Jamie warned. "We might get into a serious trouble."

Everyone agreed.

"Fine then…no words to be spoken."

**8-8-8**

It has been 1 hour and they still haven't gone to any of their so called classes. "What time is it Dan?" Emma asked.

Silence.

Emma looked at Dan "I said what time is it?" Emma asked again.

Dan looked at Emma signaling the promise he made earlier.

"We didn't mean don't talk AT ALL we mean don't talk foolish stuff when in front of out co-actors and actresses who are currently playing games on us."

Dan smiled "Oh…thought so. Its 11:00….which means lunch!'

"Whatever,"

"How about let's get to the 'Great Hall' and get our lunch." Joshua suggested "Coz' my stomach's telling me to."

Emma shrugged "Sure…" she agreed and walked as the other followed her.

**8-8-8**

**AN: THANKS FOR READING THE 2ND CHAPTER…PLEASE NO FLAMES AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW…PLEASE…AS USUAL CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY…PLEASE. ) THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON MY 1ST CHAPTER! )  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…just a couple of OCs I made for the fic…please no flames. This is my 1st parody fic…) pliz…

**HP Goes 2 Hollywood**

**Chapter 3: Draco's little problem**

**8-8-8**

**MONDAY EVENING'S GOSSIPS (MEG)**

"Good evening to all of you watchers and non-watchers of this show. This is James Wallace." The 1st host introduced himself.

"Yes and this is Lily Gromit," then the 2nd hostess introduced herself.

"And you are watching MONDAY EVENING'S GOSSIPS!" The 2 chorused.

"Now to start the show, as we all remember; yesterday the trio of the infamous HP series along with some friends has been reported missing." James started.

Lily nodded "Which led to some canceled daily activities. But just this afternoon, their managers called to tell us they have just been spotted strolling along the sub way." Lily added in for info.

"Who knows? These kids just might have 'magically' played a prank on us!" He cracked up a joke. "Considering they're playing the parts of powerful people in the Harry Potter series that had just been completed last summer."

"Also take into consideration, they were missing yesterday and just this afternoon, they appear…magically!" Lily again added in.

"Yeah along the subway! They must've taken their parts too seriously Lil. They must've waited for the train to Hogwarts!" He laughed with the people and co-host Lily Gromit.

Lily laughed "Don't worry, Dan. I think Dumbledore's waiting for you at Hogwarts!" she cracked up another joke.

"Let's give Dan's co-star Tom some credit tonight. He and his manager were heard arguing about something." James opened up another topic but this time, it was about Tom.

"Arguing? Man, what has happened to Tom Felton." Lily commented "Don't you think its just self-defense I mean his manager is so strict…too tight on him."

"Self-defense it is Lil." James agreed "If some people call it disrespect…we call it self-preservation."

"Yeah, being kept in a daily schedule is a bummer. Don't forget those diets they force you to eat. Its like they take away the fact that you even have a brain of your own." Lily and James just had to agree with 'Tom' (Draco). He was merely protecting himself.

"Now its time to end this wonderful show. This has been Lily Gromit."

"And this has been James Wallace…for."

"MONDAY EVENING'S GOSSIPS!" They chorused again.

**8-8-8 (Tom's apartment)**

"Did you see that!" 'His' manager said turning the T.V off "You've turned all of them against me."

Draco sneered "So!"

"Don't you know Lily Gromit and James Wallace are great discriminators!" again the manager said furiously "Now what are they going to say about me? They're going to make fun of me! And it's all because of you!"

Draco was annoyed. He wanted to hex this guy to oblivion "Don't blame me for what you've done, unknown man!"

'His' manager looked so furious. He could feel his blood boil…if it's even possible. "I didn't do this…you did. You just had to act abnormally! Acting like Draco Malfoy! Then I shouldn't have shouted at you!"

Draco smirked "Whatever, boy. I seriously don't have time for this foolishness you're starting again…"

"Foolishness! You're calling this foolishness! This is called DISCIPLNE!"

"Discipline…foolishness…sounds the same to me."

'His' manager rolled his eyes in defeat "I don't know what to do with you anymore, Mr. Felton." He said and exited the room.

Draco was the cool one this time. He knew how to act around this screaming banshee. If Draco hadn't tolerated this man, he should've hexed him earlier ago. This mud blood sure was the worst one EVER! Not even Hermione pushed her limits.

This guy had no considerations. He'd shout anytime he wanted to shout which was annoying on Draco's part. He just had to see his friends and ask that Saint Potter what's going on.

Draco stood up and got his coat. He looked around and exited the room as well.

**8-8-8 (The corridors)**

Draco looked left and right and all he could see were doors. 'Which door is it?' He asked himself.

He stopped in front of a blue colored door. He looked around and opened the door. "Potter!"

A bunch of girls looked at him. "Oh my God! Tom!"

Draco frowned and immediately closed the door. "Wrong room."

Draco walked again. He stopped in front of another blue door and opened it. For the 2nd time. It was the wrong door.

Hours passed and Draco had been opening the wrong door. "Well, this is the exit." Draco said but gave it a try.

As he stepped out, he saw a huge structure across from where he was standing. "Hope this is it."

He walked towards the entrance door and opened it. He found himself in another corridor again. "Great…it's like I'm back where I started." He said and gave it another try. He was desperately looking for his friends and Potter.

He opened the 1st door he saw. Drats! Another wrong room. Uhoh! It was Potter's stupid manager. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in your apartment, Tom?" He said and stood up.

What 1st thing came into Draco's mind was to run….finally, he did. He ran up the stairs fast enough not to be caught. He entered a room without even looking who was inside it.

"Draco?" a familiar voice called.

Draco spun around and saw Pansy. "What the heck are you doing here?" She asked.

Draco sat beside her "Listen, we have to find Harry and the others! I don't want to stay in this muggle world. First, we have to look for Harry…he might know what's this all about."

"I think we should look for Hermione,"

"Of course not! She's…she's…she doesn't know anything about this."

Pansy rolled her eyes "Yeah considering she's the muggle here!" Pansy snapped "Come on Draco. Lower your pride and we might just get out of this trouble soon."

Draco crossed his arms "No way, she's a mud blood."

Pansy was starting to get annoyed with her friend "Fine! But let me tell you something Draco, if we don't get out of here soon…it's going to be your fault!" Pansy exclaimed and stood up to get herself a drink.

"Pansy, think about it. Hermione might just betray us."

Pansy sat beside Draco again "Who ever told you we'd befriend her forever?"

Draco smirked. He liked no he loved the idea Pansy had just given. "Nice one, now we have to get Potter and get the hell out of this place."

The door opened viciously "There you are, Mr. Felton!" 'His' manager shouted.

Draco glared sharp knives at this guy "Here you are again, boy." He calmly said but with a bit of irritation sensed.

'His' manager walked towards him and pulled Draco up. "You come with me," he said and dragged Draco back to his apartment.

**8-8-8 (Back to Tom's apartment)**

"Didn't I tell you to stay here!"

Draco hissed "Why do you keep shouting at me!"

'His' manager stood right in front of him. "You have to change that spoiled attitude of yours before Mr. Levesque's party, Thomas."

Draco hissed again "Mr. Levesque's party? I don't even know who he is!"

"Yeah right! Just the mere fact that you're watching WWE with Daniel, Emma, Rupert, Jamie, Joshua and Genevieve."

Draco stood up to go face to face with this guy "Firstly, I don't know what WWE is and secondly, I don't know who those people are!" He shouted back at him.

'His' manager stepped back "How dare you! I have never been so disrespected like this before!"

Draco sat back "Yeah because people are afraid you might shout at them to death, old man." Draco said to completely annoy him.

"Old man! I'm not old! I'm only 43 years old."

"43 and old sounds so the same to me."

"Have you no respect for adults anymore, Felton!" he continued to annoy Draco with his loud speaker like voice.

Draco glared at him "For your information Mr. 43, my family name is Malfoy…not Felton."

'His' manager glared back at him "What kind of names do you give people now!"

Draco rolled his eyes "Mr. 43's better than old man right!"

"Yes but I still think its disrespect!"

"STOP SHOUTING AT ME!" Draco snapped. Really, his ears were going to bleed anytime soon. "You better shut it or I'll be forced to hex you back to oblivion."

"Hex? Oblivion? You are completely and clearly out of your mind!"

Draco clenched his fists "If you don't want oblivion then I'll give you fist." Draco threatened calmly.

"Is this how you want things, Thomas? You're grounded!" He shouted and finally left Draco alone and peaceful.

**8-8-8**

**AN: THANKS FOR READING THE 3RD CHAPTER…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate, just tell me and I might just consider it. ) thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter…just a couple of OCs I made for the fic…please no flames. This is my 1st parody fic…) pliz…

**HP Goes 2 Hollywood**

**Chapter 4: Game over**

**8-8-8**

"What's our first class for this day?" Emma asked Rupert who was scanning his schedule paper.

"Potions," he answered her. "Are we really supposed to keep up with this prank?" he asked and looked at Emma.

Emma nodded "They simply want us to give up that easy. If you want to do so…you may."

Rupert shrugged "Well…I want my freedom. I wouldn't be giving up on this prank…I don't know what I'm going to lose if I do."

Emma nodded. "So let's go,"

Everyone followed Tom to the potions classroom down the dungeons. "Here we are," Tom said.

They all took a seat near each other. Snape turned to them. "You're late! And you're not even on your proper seats…didn't I assign seats!" Snape started it again.

Dan and the others just looked at him with irritation in their eyes. "Not that I remember," Genevieve mumbled.

Snape frowned "I heard that Ms. Parkinson and back to your assigned seats!" He exclaimed as Dan and the other did while making the rest of the class shiver in terror…well except of course the Slytherins…they don't fear Professor Snape.

Tom looked at Dan in a 'what are we going to do?' look.

Dan replied with a shrug.

Snape narrowed his eyes on Daniel "And no disturbing other people, Mr. Potter."

Dan sat still and looked straight at Snape. "Yes," he answered.

Snape continued his lesson.

After 2 hours of suspense and terror. The period was finally over. Dan and the others could finally do what they want to do. "What's the next class?" Tom asked.

"Transfiguration," this time, Dan answered.

The rest of them groaned. "Yeah…we'd be seeing nothing but jokes from Maggie (McGonagall's actress)"

"Yeah…considering she can't perform a real spell…she's only human you know." Dan said with a smile.

"Remember, Mr. Rickman told us this wasn't a joke. If Maggie performs a spell…that's the only time I'd believe this isn't a joke. As people say, you have to see to believe." Emma started.

"We have to get going." Joshua reminded.

They continued to McGonagall's class.

**8-8-8**

Daniel sat at the 1st row of McGonagall's transfiguration class. McGonagall thinking he was troubled when he was with 'Hermione' (Emma) and the others she then took the liberty to separate the whole group. They sat far apart from each other. 'This is boring. I can't believe their making us take class in the middle of this set!' Daniel thought doodling on a piece of parchment.

Emma looked at Joshua who was currently vandalizing the table. 'This is ridiculous, they're taking Harry Potter series seriously to the point that they'd give us detention and these boring classes. What a blow off!' Emma said to herself while now watching McGonagall perform a transfiguration spell.

Everyone in their group was shocked to see magic being really performed in front of them. They all started thinking of the 'possibilities'

_Tom thought_

'What if this isn't really a prank?'

_Emma thought_

'What if we really entered the world of Magic?'

_Daniel thought _

'What if this is the real thing?'

_Rupert thought_

'What if this isn't a joke?'

_Joshua thought _

'What if they're not really our co-cast?'

_Genevieve thought_

'What if we crossed some kind of dimensional thingie?'

_Jamie thought_

'What if this is REALITY?'

They all looked at each other and nodded, confirming all these were reality. They finally got rid of the thought that they were just being punished. 'This is really getting weirder by the moment' Tom thought as he looked closely to what McGonagall had just transfigured.

'I hate Magic,' Dan thought, he was pretty terrified with it. He never thought it was possible to cross over but now that he was there, he might just consider thinking it over.

McGonagall noticed the weird reactions of _some_ people. Specifically, 'Harry', 'Hermione', 'Ron', 'Draco', 'Pansy', 'Goyle' and 'Crabbe'. "Is there something wrong?" she asked almost referring to the whole class.

"None, Professor." Everyone chorused as Emma's group just joined in.

After class, they stuck together again. "I just can't believe this isn't a prank gone wrong." Tom started.

The rest of them agreed with Tom "Yeah. I mean at first we thought they were getting back at us." Joshua added in.

"Oh no! If we're here…then it means, the real characters of this world meaning Harry Potter and the others are on our world being US!" Emma exclaimed.

Dan bit his lower lip "They wouldn't know what to do…they didn't spend their time here practicing to be us…unlike us, we spent almost how many years pretending to be like them!." Dan finally thought of something worth listening to.

"Great! How would they deal with it!" Rupert didn't really know how to react. He just said what he wanted to say.

"We have to think of a way to get out of here." Emma concluded.

Everyone agreed again. "Yeah, before they get in trouble." Tom added in to the idea

Dan nodded "My mom's picking me up next month. She told me I could live with her after the shooting's done and I should stay with my manager whenever Harry Potter is still being filmed."

"Same here," everyone chorused.

Emma looked at everyone "This means game over for us." Emma said.

**8-8-8**

**AN: THANKS FOR READING THE 4TH CHAPTER. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW….NO FLAMES AND CONTRUCITVE CRITISISMS ARE ACCEPTED! PLEASE NO FLAMES! ) THANKS FOR READING AGAIN…HOPE YOU LIKE IT! )**


End file.
